kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Island Queen
The Island Queen is the royal ferry of the Land of the Green Isles. It is run by Hassan, it is the Green Isles main source of transportation, commerce, and communication, as there are no other boats in the Green Isles. Background Its known to most simply as "the ferry". The Island Queen has been used for generations by Hassan's family of royal mariners to ferry people around the Green Isles. Before Abdul Alhazred's regency, the boat was well maintained as befit its value to the kingdom. When Alhazred closed the Ferry down, the boat was left to dry rot on a jetty, on a sandy bar between a deserted beach and the decrepit pierNarrator (KQ6): "A deserted beach lies behind the ferry.", "The boat has been dry-docked on a sandy bar. It's not going anywhere.", "A worn, wooden vessel has been dry-docked on a jetty.", "A decrepit pier juts out into the sea".. Following the defeat of Alhazred, and djinn at Cassima's commandKQC, Shamir Shamazel had repaired the ferry, and communication has been re-established among the islands.Saladin (KQ6): "With Shamir saved, and his power used for good, reuniting the islands will be far easier. He has already repaired the ferry." Allowing delegates from the various islands to make it to Alexander and Cassima's wedding and coronation. As long as the ferry is in good repair, all commerce and trade goes well. If not, an occasional magic map can move folks of all types, but few goods. The fare to travel between the islands is apparently the cost of a single copper coin.Hassan (KQ6): "Can't ya see the ferry's in no shape to go anywhere? I'm not gonna take yer fare when I can't even move this old girl off the sand!.", "I wouldn't feel right taking yer money without a ferry ride to offer ya for it!" Description A canvas-bag full of sand hangs off the side of the boat, used as bumper when docking the boat against the pier. A wooden-door leads to the interior of the boat's cabin. Portholes provide fresh air and daylight to the boat's small cabin. A small hatch leads down into the dark cargo area. Rising from the deck of the ferry, the sturdy wooden mast almost pierces the sky. A gangplank is used to help people to shore. When docked at the Crown Isle Docks, the gangplank leads from the boat to the pier. Inside the cabin, the place displays the neatness of a seaman and the sparseness of a bachelor. There are few frills and comforts in the rough wooden environment, but the sunlight shines in cheerily on the oaken beams, and the portholes admit a pleasant breeze. A black, pot-bellied stove in the corner provides warmth on the cool tropical nights and is a means for cooking. A cabinet and dry sink lines one wall of the cabin. Several oil lamps are strategically placed around the boat's cabin to illuminate the island's dark nights (two hang near the cabin door, the third rests on a crate near the back of the cabin). The ferryman's bunk is located along one wall. It is hard and uncomfortable.Narrator (KQ6): "The ferryman's bunk looks hard and uncomfortable. No wonder he can be so cranky." An old oil painting of a pretty woman hangs on the cabin wall beside the door, the women in the picture means something to the ferryman. Two wooden chairs are arranged neatly around a small table. The table consists of a board placed over a small barrel. Another barrel is placed near the door, with a small crate next to it. Behind the scenes In KQ5, the ship is simply known as "the ferry". The Island Queen comes from the King's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition. Island Queen (unofficial) For fan fiction, see Island Queen (unofficial). References category:KQ6 category:King's Quest Companion category:Ships